Le tailleur et la gargouille
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Réécriture de la Belle et la Bête en mode EverElf. Et si vous pensez que Zuzu va faire comme tout le monde, qu'elle va vous présenter un truc mille fois vu et revu, parfum guimauve à la fraise, ben vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au genou ! (j'exagère à peine)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Des fois, j'ai des idées qui traversent mon esprit en mode TGV mais j'ai quand même le temps de les voir passer et de me dire "Oh my, mais c'est tellement une bonne idée" ! Cette fic est née comme ça. Une furtive idée qui est devenue un scénario et qui aurait dû être un Two-Shot mais bon… J'ai écrit un peu plus que prévu. Du coup, cette histoire sera en trois volets !

Bon, concernant l'histoire, j'ai quasiment tout dit dans le résumé. C'est un remix Zuzu-esque de la Belle et la Bête à la mode EverElf. Pour vous remettre un peu en contexte et pas trop vous perdre, j'ai décidé de prendre la version de Walt Disney (ce dessin animé, je l'aime tellement !) pour la trame de mon récit. Parce que les autres versions que j'avais dénichées ne me plaisaient pas du tout. Et puis dans la version Disney, ya Lumière et Big Ben et ça, je pouvais vraiment pas passer à côté ! Voilà, vous êtes parés à la lecture. Je tiens juste à préciser que le Two-Shot ne s'est pas transformé en Tri-Shot pour rien, les chapitres sont vraiment longs !

Oh ! Et si vous pensez sincèrement que je vais faire un EverElf-Belle-et-la-Bête-que-tout-le-monde-a-déjà-imaginé-trois-fois… je vous invite à faire demi-tour. Sauf si vous avez vraiment envie d'être surpris, amusé, ému, triste, etc, etc. Bref. Je vous souhaite un très bon premier chapitre.

Disclaimer oblige : la trame de l'histoire est en partie celle de Walt Disney (sauf la fin… j'ai refait à la sauce Zuzu), les personnages sont de Hiro Mashima (avec des transformations signées Zuzu, vous en conviendrez…) et je remercie mon pirate pour l'oreille attentive, les idées pourries de blagues de merde (mais aussi certains trucs cools) et l'aide non négligeable à la rédaction du scénario. Merci également à la petite Ko' qui a tellement attendu et impatiemment patienté pour entendre cette histoire. Mais, ça valait le coup, pas vrai, petite ? Fairytail-fan couple, j'ai envie de dire... cadeau ! :D

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Le tailleur et la fée**

 **chapitre 01**

 **.o.**

Il était une fois, une jeune femme aussi belle et riche qu'elle était capricieuse et égoïste. Un soir d'hiver, un vieux sorcier haut comme trois pommes à la moustache en brosse et au crâne aussi brillant qu'un soulier neuf, frappa à la porte de son manoir. Il tenait entre ses mains une statuette de fée en pierre qu'il proposa à la belle en échange d'un toit pour la nuit. Voyant l'allure du bonhomme, la jeune femme lui refusa l'hospitalité. Pire encore, elle lui cracha des insultes et lui claqua la porte au nez. Le petit sorcier, vexé de cet accueil aussi froid que le marbre, décida de lancer un sort sur la demoiselle qui avait un regard glacial et un cœur de pierre. Le sorcier déclara alors que le destin de la jeune femme serait désormais lié à cette statuette de fée et qu'à chaque regard croisé, les personnes se transformeraient en pierre, à l'image de son cœur. Avant de s'éclipser, le sorcier lança un second sort, paralysant le manoir et tous ses habitants, les changeant, eux, en objets vivants. Puis, il déclara que le sort n'était pas irréversible, que la jeune femme pourrait retrouver sa belle apparence par l'amour sincère et partagé d'un homme. Cependant, elle avait un temps limité qui était défini par la statuette en pierre. En effet, les ailes de la fée s'effriteraient avec le temps et lorsque celles-ci auraient totalement disparues, la demoiselle deviendrait telle la statuette féérique : une gargouille de pierre… Le sorcier s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme et tous ses serviteurs dans la tristesse et le désarroi.

Et le temps passa sans que la demoiselle ne trouve un homme digne d'elle…

 **…**

Non loin de ces sorcelleries, dans un charmant petit village de campagne, vit un jeune homme d'une gentillesse sans égal. Il se nomme Elfman Strauss et habite avec sa grande sœur, Mirajane, dans une maison à l'écart. Pendant que le jeune homme flâne en ville, sa sœur fabrique des onguents et des potions pour les vendre à la grande ville. Mais Elfman ne fait pas que flâner. Ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, c'est la sculpture ! Marbre, granit, calcaire, même bois, Elfman aime donner vie aux matières. Personnages, animaux, nains de jardins, fées… Le jeune homme peut passer des heures dans son atelier. Au village, personne ne comprend cette étrange passion mais tous le respecte car, Elfman est un homme doux et bon.

Ce matin, il se rend chez le tailleur de pierre, un ami de longue date. Dès qu'il passe la porte sous l'enseigne "Alberona Clive family", une voix chaleureuse s'exclame :

\- Ooooh mais qui voilà ! C'est le p'tit Elfman ! Tu viens me voler ma fille, c'est ça, gredin ?!

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux roux, la barbe rêche et les yeux pétillants, se lève de son siège et s'approche du nouveau venu.

\- Euh… Bonjour Guildartz… Euh…

\- Oh regarde Cana ma puce comme il est tout timide…

Assise derrière le comptoir à tourner des cartes sur l'établi, une jeune femme brune se met à soupirer.

\- P'pa… Laisse le tranquille, tu vois pas que ce qui l'intéresse ce sont tes pierres ?

\- Ha ha ! Vile garçon, tu n'auras jamais ma fille !... Mais sinon, j'ai des promotions sur le marbre rose ! C'est cadeau de la maison pour toi mon grand !

\- Euh… Merci…

\- Allez, je t'en mets un gros bloc dans une brouette ! A tout à l'heure ma petite Cana chérie !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, P'pa…

Et le tailleur transforme un énorme bloc de marbre rose en une dizaine de cubes de quelques mètres carrés dont il en file un au jeune Strauss. Elfman s'en retourne chez lui, le sourire innocent, poussant une lourde brouette devant lui.

En passant dans la rue, sifflotant un air connu de son pays, Elfman passe devant Jenny, la plus belle femme du village. Elle regarde le grand gaillard pousser sa brouette en soufflant, lorgnant sur son postérieur dès qu'il l'a dépassé. Elle ouvre deux grands yeux ronds.

\- Whouhou ! Y'a pas à dire ! Le gars Strauss est à croquer. Il me le faut ! Bob !

Un petit homme rond à ses côtés tenant toute une panoplie de brosses, barrettes et autres maquillage se met à sourire.

\- Oui, Jenny chérie ?

\- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi et montons un plan pour que cet homme tombe sous mon charme !

\- Oh mais il n'aura aucun mal, tu es si belle !

Elle lui lance un regard charmeur et trois jeunes hommes s'évanouissent non loin. Bob se met à rire bêtement en suivant sa maîtresse qui prend la direction du bar du coin.

Insensible à la jeune demoiselle, Elfman retourne chez lui. Il retrouve sa sœur en pleine expérimentation. Au moment où il ouvre la porte, une explosion rose le fait tousser.

\- Mira ? Mira, ça va ?

\- Impeccable, Elf ! Je viens de trouver un nouveau parfum, sans faire exprès, d'ailleurs…

\- Mais… Mira ! Je croyais que tu arrêtais les expériences jusqu'à demain.

\- Oh juste une petite.

Derrière le nuage rose, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs apparaît. Elle a un air malin à peine désolé du désagrément provoqué par son expérience. Elle saute au cou de son frère.

\- Tu es allé au village ?

\- Oui. Guildartz m'a filé un bloc de marbre rose, je m'en vais de ce pas le travailler !

\- Tu ne penses jamais à t'arrêter ? demande la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi faire ? réplique l'homme sans même se retourner.

Mirajane observe son frère en souriant. Les cheveux blancs, les épaules larges, la démarche assurée, Elfman est un véritable homme à qui il ne manque rien, à part, éventuellement, une jolie femme pour veiller sur lui lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. La jeune femme soupire puis, elle entreprend de faire un peu de rangement. Demain, elle doit aller à la ville voisine pour vendre ses potions diverses. Elle prépare donc son attelage tandis que son frère travaille la pierre.

Le jeune homme ne termine sa sculpture qu'à l'aube, alors que sa sœur s'en va pour la ville.

\- Prends bien soin de toi ! déclare Elfman à sa sœur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Elf. Je serai très prudente, promis !

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et elle prend les rennes de son attelage. Elfman la regarde s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Puis, il étouffe un bâillement et file se coucher.

...

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville n'est pas très long mais il fait passer par une forêt assez sombre. Mirajane n'a pas peur, elle traverse le bois sans ciller. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle sent que c'est différent. L'ambiance est pesante et, comble de malchance, la pluie se met à tomber. D'abord à petites gouttes puis, à verse ! Décontenancée par cette météo soudaine, la jeune femme se trompe de chemin et est obligée de faire demi-tour. Mais la tempête redouble et le cheval, effrayé par les arbres autour de lui, rue, cabre, fait tomber l'attelage et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Mirajane tente de le rattraper mais la bête est bien trop rapide et file dans le brouillard. Épuisée par le froid, aveuglée par la pluie, Mirajane se perd encore plus. Soudain, elle se rend compte qu'elle est suivie par une meute de loups. Son cœur s'emballe, elle panique et prend ses jambes à son cou.

Fuyant les loups, elle arrive devant un immense portail en fer forgé ouvrant sur une grande bâtisse. Sans hésiter, Mirajane pousse le portail et s'engouffre dans les jardins. Les loups sont bloqués mais ils tentent l'impossible pour passer. La jeune femme se rue sur la grande porte et frappe de toutes ses forces.

\- Que quelqu'un ouvre ! S'il vous plait ! Je suis poursuivie par des loups affamés !

Ses coups résonnent à l'intérieur de façon lugubre. Mais, alors que les loups passent le portail, la porte s'ouvre et Mirajane pénètre à l'intérieur du manoir. Tout y est gris, froid et terriblement sinistre.

\- Houhou ! Il y a quelqu'un ?!

La jeune femme s'avance dans le château, sans voir que, derrière un rideau, deux petits personnages viennent de sortir de l'ombre. Ce sont deux objets, deux objets bien vivants. L'un est un chandelier, le second est une petite horloge. Le chandelier ouvre de grands yeux ronds sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

\- Mate-moi ça, Bix ! Elle est pas mal du tout cette petite nénette !

\- Non, Luxus, non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout ! La maîtresse de maison ne va pas être d'accord !

\- Rhoooo mais on s'en fout ! Viens, elle a l'air d'être gelée, on va ouvrir la porte du salon, le feu dans la cheminée la réchauffera.

\- Luuuuuuuxeuh ! On va se faire gronder !

Mais le chandelier n'écoute rien et se dirige vers le salon. L'horloge suit en soupirant.

Mirajane continue d'avancer. Un bruit sourd la fait sursauter. Une porte s'est ouverte dans son dos. C'est effrayant mais le feu dans la cheminée l'attire un peu. Elle avance pour s'y chauffer. Elle trouve un plateau repas et s'endort dans le grand fauteuil devant le feu crépitant. Le chandelier s'approche, fasciné.

\- Lux… Luuuuux ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! couine l'horloge. Si Ever se réveille elle va…

Un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Bixrow avale bruyamment sa salive et détourne la tête.

\- Oh, oh… Je crois que c'est trop tard…

...

Elfman est seul dans sa grande maison. Seul depuis trop longtemps. Il regarde l'heure. Le soleil est couché depuis un moment déjà. Il se demande pourquoi sa sœur n'est toujours pas rentrée. Soudain, il entend un hennissement dans la cour. Elfman se précipite sur la porte. Le cheval est rentré. Mais sans l'attelage. Et surtout, sans Mirajane. Il fronce les sourcils, prend sa cape, selle le pauvre cheval effrayé et s'élance dans la nuit.

\- J'ai déjà perdu ma jeune sœur, hors de question de perdre Mirajane, grogne le colosse en s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

Il ne tarde pas à retrouver les traces de sa sœur. Remontant les pas précipités de la jeune femme, Elfman tombe sur l'immense château où Mirajane s'est réfugiée. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme laisse son cheval dans la cour et monte les marches du perron. Il frappe trois coups. La porte est entrouverte. Il jette un œil à l'intérieur et, jugeant le couloir gris d'un air rassuré, il entre dans le manoir.

Sans le savoir, il pénètre dans l'antre de la bête.

Elfman regarde cet étrange monde qui l'entoure d'un drôle d'air. Tout ici est triste et sombre.

\- On se croirait dans un livre de conte, murmure-t-il.

Ses paroles résonnent doucement entre les murs de pierre. Il avance sans se retourner. Derrière lui, une théière accompagnée d'une tasse le suivent sans un bruit.

\- Fried ! Friiiiiiied ! chuchote la petite tasse. Friiiiiiied !

\- Chut, Reby ! Il pourrait nous entendre !

\- Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à la jeune femme que la maîtresse a fait emprisonner ?

\- Si, justement. C'est pour ça que je le suis.

\- Qu'on le suit, Fried.

\- Oui, oui, Reby. C'est pour ça qu'on le suit.

Elfman ouvre une porte, puis une deuxième. Dans le salon, il trouve la cape de sa sœur. Il redresse la tête et appelle :

\- Mira ?!

Mais seul l'écho lui répond lugubrement. Fronçant les sourcils, il poursuit ses recherches. Il est à présent certain que sa sœur est ici. Prestement, il sort de la pièce. Il passe devant un rideau dont le bas se soulève une fois qu'il a filé.

\- Bah ça, bon sang ! T'as vu, Bix ? Le portrait craché de la jolie prisonnière…

L'horloge désigne le chandelier d'un index accusateur.

\- Si tu prononces ces mots devant Ever, elle risque de te passer un savon.

\- Nianiania…

\- Luxus ! Bixrow !

Les deux objets se retournent et l'horloge se précipite vers la théière et la tasse qui arrivent.

\- Chuuuuut ! s'écrie-t-il en bâillonnant de sa main la pauvre petite tasse. Il pourrait vous entendre.

\- Bixrow, s'il te plait, gronde gentiment la théière. Tu serais gentil de relâcher Reby. Tu es en train de l'étouffer.

\- Woups ! Désolé…

\- Dis-donc, Fried. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Ce qu'on fait là ? La même chose que toi, Luxus, je présume.

Ils regardent tous les quatre la direction qu'a prise le jeune homme. Puis, ils se concertent du regard.

\- Je lui indique le chemin ? demande le chandelier en allumant une petite étincelle au bout de l'une de ses branches.

L'horloge et la théière approuvent d'un même mouvement.

\- Dis, Fried ? demande la petite tasse. Tu crois qu'il pourrait faire l'affaire ?

\- Assurément, déclare Luxus.

\- Pas-du-tout ! réplique Bixrow.

\- C'est à voir, termine Fried. Après tout, seule Ever sera capable d'en juger.

Il a un sourire tendre peint sur le visage et la petite tasse se serre tout contre lui. Le chandelier soupire.

\- Bon, attention les yeux ! Je vais allumer les lumières pour indiquer à cet homme la position de sa sœur.

Et soudain, les luminaires grésillent et s'éclairent, traçant un chemin lumineux dans le lugubre château qu'Elfman s'empresse de prendre, les quatre objets à ses trousses.

Les lampions guident le jeune homme jusque dans les tréfonds du manoir, dans les prisons glaciales et humides. Là, dans le noir et le silence, Elfman perçoit un sanglot.

\- Mira ? appelle-t-il.

Un silence, puis, une réponse.

\- Elf ?...

\- Oui c'est moi ! Bon sang ce que je suis content de t'entendre ! Où es-tu Mira ?

Derrière une grille, un visage apparaît. Elfman se précipite et s'agenouille au sol. Sa sœur est là, en bonne santé, la robe sale et le visage mouillé de larmes.

\- Elf, va-t-en ! Ce château est la propriété d'un monstre !

\- Il doit en effet s'agir d'un monstre pour t'enfermer ainsi dans un cachot aussi malfamé !

\- Je suis sérieuse, Elf ! Rentre à la maison ! Je refuse de te voir enfermé.

\- Et moi donc, Mira ! Il est hors de question que je reparte sans toi ! Je t'emmène, même de force.

\- Personne n'emmènera personne.

La voix est tranchante et glaciale. Elle provient de derrière Elfman. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec une étrange créature.

À première vue, Elfman est effrayé. La peur est lisible sur ses traits. Et puis, le jeune homme avale sa salive en se concentrant plus sur la sombre bête qui s'approche. Plus qu'une bête, c'est une jeune femme dont les membres sont faits de pierre. Ses pieds ressemblent à des pattes de chèvres coulées dans le marbre, ses bras sont grisâtres et se terminent par des griffes acérées. Mais malgré cela, son corps est svelte, ses courbes sont bien celles d'une jeune femme. Elle porte une robe verte qui dépareille avec le décor ambiant. S'il n'était pas à deux pas d'un cachot, Elfman trouverait cette étonnante créature belle. Mais elle ouvre la bouche et sa voix froide et rigide résonne entre les murs :

\- Personne ne partira d'ici. Vous êtes prisonniers.

\- Pitié, couine Mirajane en fermant les yeux.

Elfman détaille la maîtresse des lieux, en particulier son visage. Des traits fins, des lèvres pulpeuses, un menton droit, un petit nez… Sa longue chevelure noisette dégringole en boucle sur ses frêles épaules. La seule chose qui interpelle Elfman, c'est ce bandeau qu'elle porte sur les yeux. C'est un solide bandeau blanc noué derrière son crâne et dont les liens se perdent dans la cascade de ses cheveux. Elfman est soudainement fasciné par cette étrange beauté voilée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça toi ?! grogne la jeune femme.

\- Euh… Je… je… Désolé !

La créature semble un instant étonnée puis, elle hausse les épaules et désigne le jeune homme du doigt.

\- Tu vas finir au cachot comme cette jeune femme !

\- Non ! cire Mirajane. Je peux…

\- Cette jeune femme est ma sœur ! gronde Elfman. Je ne supporterai pas de la savoir dans cet endroit une seconde de plus.

Il se lève de toute sa hauteur, toisant aisément la jeune femme. Les sourcils froncés, il ajoute :

\- Tant que ma sœur est enfermée, je refuse de bouger !

\- Imbécile… Cette femme a osé pénétrer dans mon logis et elle s'est chauffée à mon feu ! Je l'ai punie comme il se doit.

\- Cette punition est injuste, madame !

\- Elle l'est ! Cette jeune femme ne bougera pas d'ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

\- Certainement pas !

Mirajane est surprise par le ton rude de son frère. Il pose une main sur son cœur et déclare, criant presque :

\- Par ma faute, Mira et moi avons déjà perdu notre petite sœur ! Je refuse de perdre à nouveau un membre de ma famille. Créature ! Libère ma sœur ! Et en échange, je serai à ton service… pour… le restant de mes jours…

\- Elf !

Le jeune homme pose un genou au sol et baisse la tête en signe de soumission. Mirajane a les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Pendant un instant, le silence est total. Puis, l'étrange créature fait demi-tour et déclare :

\- Soit ! Toi, l'idiot, tu restes. La jeune femme est libre. Luxus ! Libère-là et reconduit là à l'extérieur. Bixrow, tu accompagnes l'homme à une chambre. N'importe laquelle. Fried !...

La créature stoppe sa marche et se penche vers le coin du mur où la théière, l'horloge, le chandelier et la tasse sont cachés.

\- Fried, rapporte Reby en cuisine. La pauvre est déjà ébréchée, c'est très vilain de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans.

\- Désolée Ever, soupire la théière en baissant le nez.

La créature reprend sa marche. Elfman la regarde s'éloigner, subjugué par son aura sombre et son ton glacial. Quelqu'un tire sur son pantalon.

\- M'sieur, m'sieur !

Elfman baisse le regard et voit la petite tasse ébréchée qui le regarde avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh… oui ? Petite tasse ?

\- J'm'appelle Reby. Et dis, tu es venu nous libérer ?!

\- À vrai dire, pas vraiment… J'étais venu pour ma sœur et…

\- Elfman !

Mirajane délivrée par le chandelier saute dans les bras de son frère et la petite tasse baisse le nez vers le sol alors que la théière la pousse de l'anse pour la ramener en cuisine.

\- Mira… j'me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi. Mais tout va bien. Prend notre cheval et retourne à la maison.

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, tout ira bien ! Après tout, je suis au sec. Rentre.

Il dépose un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et la laisse s'éloigner derrière le chandelier qui lui éclaire la route en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoute pas.

\- Pfff, celui-là… Quel beau parleur !

Elfman se penche vers l'horloge qui vient de parler. Il a l'air vexé. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver rigolo.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais nous avons une chambre à trouver. Monsieur ?

\- Appelez-moi Elfman.

\- Enchanté, je suis Bixrow, valet de sa très chère Evergreen. On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance, Ever devait être dans un bon jour pour vous avoir laissé la vie sauve. Mais trêve de bavardage, montons. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Et Elfman suit la petite horloge jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée puis, au premier étage où elle laisse le jeune homme dans une chambre simplement décorée et fraîche. Elfman pousse un soupir et s'allonge de tout son long sur le lit.

Là, il commence à réfléchir. Il aurait dû davantage marchander avec la maîtresse des lieux, il aurait dû sauver sa peau et sa sœur. Il se met à avoir des regrets et une petite larme commence à rouler sur sa joue.

\- Mira, soupire-t-il.

\- Oh allons, mec ! Arrête de pleurer sur ton sort !

Elfman sursaute !

\- Qui est là ? Qui parle ?

\- Mais moi, assurément !... Nan, retournes-toi imbécile !

Elfman se tourne vers le mur et se retrouve face à une armoire parlante qui le regarde de ses deux yeux froids. Effrayé, le jeune homme pousse un cri et tombe à la renverse, directement sur ses fesses. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvre sur l'horloge paniquée :

\- Ooooh ! Je crois qu'il y a urgence ! Black Jack, Black Jaaaaaack ! hurle-t-il en courant dans tous les sens. Un homme à terre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as vu un fantôme mon gars ?!

\- Il n'est pas blessé au moins ? demande la théière en passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Euh…

\- Ah oups, je suis sincèrement navré.

L'armoire se penche en avant et tend sa poignée. Elfman l'a saisit et se laisse soulever du sol par le mobilier. L'horloge époussette le bas du pantalon du jeune homme pendant que la théière fait les présentations.

\- Elfman, voici Grey, le glacier du manoir ! Grey, voici Elfman. Notre… euh… Notre invité !

\- Enchanté !

\- Héhé, p'tit gars, souffle l'horloge. Armoire à glace, tu piges ?!

Elfman approuve, plus par automatisme que par réelle compréhension. Soudain, un cri se fait entendre du couloir.

\- Connard ! Il m'a encore pissé dessus !... Et sur le tapis de la maîtresse en plus ! Reviens là, petit imbécile !

D'un même mouvement, Bixrow et Fried se retournent, étonnés d'entendre Luxus hausser ainsi la voix. Ils s'approchent de la porte et comprennent aussitôt ce qu'il se passe. Une tornade rose déboule en aboyant furieusement, suivie de près par un chandelier éteint et trempé.

\- Luxus… Euh… ça va ?

\- Non, Fried. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Je ne sais ce que ce crétin a contre moi. Et ne te moque pas, Bix, où je remonte tes aiguilles !

\- Promis, j'ai pas ri !

Les trois objets se tournent vers la pièce. Elfman caresse en souriant le marchepied en velours rose qui vient de s'oublier sur le chandelier. Chandelier qui grogne entre ses dents, maudissant l'animal et se demandant comment le nouveau a réussit à l'apprivoiser en si peu de temps. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'armoire qui se met à râler :

\- Rha mais bordel, Natsu ! Sors de cette chambre ! Tu vois pas que tu empeste le caniche humide là ! Va jouer ailleurs.

Aussitôt, le marchepied se met à grogner puis, sans aucune raison apparente, il se jette sur l'armoire et lui mord le pied ! Énervé, Grey pousse un hurlement et se met à poursuivre Natsu dans tous les couloirs.

\- Euh… demande Elfman. C'est normal qu'ils… ?

\- Oui, oui. Une vieille rancœur, soupire la théière.

\- Crétin de chien, va ! grogne le chandelier en s'essuyant dans un rideau avant de se rallumer.

\- Attention ! s'exclame l'horloge en fixant sa trotteuse. 3, 2, 1…

\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ICI !

Une nouvelle voix se fait entendre. Une voix féminine suivit de deux coups sourds, d'un couinement de cabot et d'un "aïe" glacé.

\- Retournez à vos pièces respectives ! Et que je ne vous voie pas vous poursuivre à nouveau dans les couloirs de la demeure, non mais !

Elfman avance un peu dans le couloir. Il voit alors une balayette, haute d'à peine 30 centimètres foutre une rouste au marchepied et à l'armoire. D'un seul coup. Puis, elle s'éloigne.

\- Hé, Erza ! interpelle le chandelier. Natsu a pissé dans le couloir aussi, tu peux nettoyer !

\- J'arrive ! Oh mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ce jeune homme dont tout le monde parle ? Elfman, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Bonjour, enchanté.

\- De même, je suis Erza.

L'horloge tire sur le pantalon du jeune qui se penche sur le nouvel objet.

\- Ne lui tend pas ta main !

Mais, étonnamment, Elfman serre la pince à la balayette sans décrocher une grimace.

\- La vache ! souffle la pendule dans l'oreille de la théière. Il est balèze le gars.

La théière approuve du bec.

\- Ouais. Il nous faut cet homme…

Les deux approuvent, imaginant des plans improbables dans leurs cervelles d'objet, tandis que la balayette se transforme en balai afin de faire son travail de nettoyage et qu'Elfman regarde en souriant l'armoire regagner la chambre, son plafond fortement gondolé. Luxus soupire en le voyant. Il lui donne un coup de coude dans le mollet et s'exclame :

\- Allez, finit les bavardages ! Elfman, retourne dans ta chambre, on t'appellera pour le dîner. Allez, oust ! Fried ?! En cuisine, Fried. On a besoin d'un homme en cuisine. Bix ? Approche, Bix.

L'horloge approche son nez et le chandelier lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Va tenter d'appréhender Ever. Ce serait bien qu'elle vienne manger avec… l'invité. Pigé ?

\- Pigé. Mais je ne peux rien te garantir. Tu connais Ever aussi bien que moi, Lux…

La pendule s'éloigne à petits pas tandis que le chandelier se rend en cuisine vérifier l'avancée du dîner.

...

Pendant ce temps, au bar du village, Jenny et son fidèle Bob sont en train de mettre en place un plan pour qu'Elfman l'épouse, pour de bon. Ce balourd lui a déjà refusé trois demandes ! Elle est en train d'échafauder une brillante approche du sujet lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Mirajane affolée.

\- Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Elfman est prisonnier d'une gargouille !

Un silence suit sa phrase. On n'entend que la jeune femme respirer difficilement. Puis, un immense éclat de rire saisit le bar.

\- Mais je suis sérieuse ! s'écrie Mirajane.

\- Mais bien sûr ! soupire Jenny. Pauvre Elfman chou ! Emporté par une gargouille ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as inhalé comme potion pour te rendre aussi folle, Mira ?!

\- Je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai sérieusement besoin d'aide ! Il y a un manoir au beau milieu de la forêt, c'est là-bas qu'Elfman est prisonnier !

\- Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances, ma poule ?

Mirajane regarde Jenny avec un air de mépris. Elle n'a rien pour prouver ce qu'elle avance et personne n'a visiblement l'air de la croire. Vexée et passablement irritée, la jeune femme fait volte-face et sort du bar.

\- C'est ça ! Retournes avec tes potions bizarres ! nargue Jenny.

\- Oué, oué ! ajoute le petit Bob.

Et pendant que Mirajane ravale sa rancœur en rentrant chez elle, loin dans la forêt, un manoir se prépare à servir le dîner.

* * *

 **NdZ** Je vous avais prévenu que c'était Zuzu-esque et que c'était long ! Ah ! Oui, je suis horriblement méchante. Avec Bob, de un. Bon Jenny, elle a toujours été un peu perfide avec Mira donc ça passe. Ensuite, oui, j'ai osé mettre Fried en madame Samovar. Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne le regrette pas d'un poil ! J'ai également fait un Guildartz complètement fada mais ça, bon c'est excusable... non ? Ensuite, Luxus, c'était tout cuit et Bixrow... Ouiiiii, je saiiiis, Bixrow est un petit peu "chouineur" mais, avouez que ça lui va bien. Et si vous n'avez pas rigolé à la blague de l'armoire à glace, je serai triste parce que franchement, elle est trop bonne ! Et puis... Et puis vous verrez que j'ai transformé d'autres persos aussi... Mais ça, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ;)

Comme cette micro-fic fait trois chapitres, vous en avez un aujourd'hui, vous en aurez un autre dans la semaine (normalement) et le dernier dimanche !

Et pour les reviews, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, c'est juste dessous :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je savais qu'en reprenant du Disney, j'allais vous tenter et vous plaire x) Merci beaucoup pour ces encourageants petits messages. On s'était arrêtés juste avant le dîner. Le voici donc avec toute la foule d'évènements que cela va entraîner.

Merci Ko' :) La prochaine fois, au lieu de te mettre en guest, tu te co'... x) (et non, pas de titres de chapitres, rin'nafoutre !)

Disclaimer oblige : les personnages ne sont pas de moi, la trame de l'histoire non plus, mais l'originalité, elle est 100% made in Zuzu.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Le tailleur et la fée**

 **chapitre 02**

 **.o.**

Nappe de fête, ambiance joyeuse, sourires et plats magnifiques. Voilà ce que voit Elfman en entrant dans la salle à manger. Confus, il se tourne dans tous les sens, n'imaginant pas un seul instant que cette somptueuse cérémonie lui est destinée. Le chandelier saute sur la table et invite l'homme à s'asseoir.

\- Allez mon pote, vient bouffer un peu !

\- Mais c'est que… euh… je…

\- Oh mais fais pas ton timide, personne va t'manger ici !

\- Ever pourrait, souffle l'horloge qui vient de grimper à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? chuchote Luxus.

\- Bah… Elle m'a envoyé balader. C'est pas une très bonne idée… tout ça, tu vois ?

Le chandelier regarde la somptueuse table et pousse un long soupir. Voyant la théière arriver sur la desserte roulante, il l'interroge du regard. Impassible, l'objet réplique :

\- Tout est prêt. On ne va pas annuler.

\- Tant pis pour Ever alors ? demande Bixrow. C'est une mauvaise idée…

\- Tant pis, réplique Luxus. On en assumera les conséquences plus tard. À table, Elfman ! Ce soir, tu es notre invité d'honneur !

\- Euh… merci !

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est une trèèèès mauvaise idée !

\- La ferme, Bix ! grogne le chandelier en enfonçant un petit croissant beurré dans la bouche de l'horloge.

La desserte bouscule Elfman qui finit les fesses sur une chaise qui s'anime pour le mettre à table. Les plateaux se présentent devant lui. Alors, le jeune homme oublie un peu la situation dans laquelle il se trouve et se laisse porter par cette douce ambiance.

Alors que le dessert est à peine servi, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre avec fracas. La petite horloge se met à chouiner.

\- Je le savais bien, moi, que c'était pas une bonne idée cette histoire…

La maîtresse de maison entre à pas lourds et lents, posant son regard voilé sur les objets soudainement immobiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… que ce bazar ?! grogne-t-elle.

Le chandelier pousse l'horloge du coude.

\- Je… euh… Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Ever. On a préparé le dîner pour… pour l'invité… Elfman… Je suis venu te voir à ce propos tout à l'heure, tu… tu te souviens ?!

La gargouille tourne la tête vers Elfman et siffle entre ses dents.

\- Je me souviens. Mais vous faites trop de bruit, ça me dérange. Alors, hop ! On remballe tout, la fête est finie !

Et elle fait demi-tour en s'éloignant. La petite tasse ébréchée qui commençait à s'amuser vient coller sa petite anse contre le bec de la théière qui soupire en regardant la maîtresse de maison partir. Alors, brusquement, Elfman se lève.

\- Vous êtes injuste, madame !

Evergreen stoppe nette sa marche et se retourne lentement vers le jeune homme dont les sourcils sont froncés de colère.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je dis que vous êtes injuste. Ces objets voulaient seulement faire un festin ! Ils vous avaient même conviée. Mais visiblement, vous êtes trop rigide pour vous amuser.

Il lance sa serviette sur la table et s'approche de la porte de la salle. Au moment où il passe devant la jeune femme, il déclare :

\- Vous menez tous une existence bien triste…

Et il sort, sans rien ajouter, filant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois que la porte a claquée, Evergreen entre dans une colère noire et se met à hurler si fort que les vitres se mettent à trembler dans tous le manoir. Le noir tombe, le silence aussi. Effrayant.

...

\- T'aurais pas dû énerver la maîtresse, mec, soupire l'armoire. Tu sais, quand elle s'énerve, elle est vraiment pas cool.

\- Elle avait emprisonné ma sœur. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Elfman tente de percer la nuit du regard. Lorsqu'il en a assez, il se lève et sort de la chambre. Dans un couloir, il croise le chandelier et l'horloge qui se demandent ce qu'il fait là.

\- Je m'ennuie. Alors, je vais faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- Euh…

Les deux objets échangent un regard.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée ! assure Bixrow.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Elfman en s'accroupissant.

\- Parce que. La nuit, on dort.

\- J'ai pas sommeil.

\- La nuit, il fait noir, poursuit l'horloge. Donc on ne bouge pas.

\- Alors je prends ça !

D'un geste franc, il attrape le chandelier et commence à faire le tour du premier étage.

\- Hé grosse brute, lâche-moi !

\- Non. Tu es pratique, avec ta lumière.

\- Ok, grogne le chandelier. Si tu le prends comme ça…

Luxus inspire profondément et s'éteint soudainement, au beau milieu d'un couloir. Le corridor est plongé dans le noir.

\- Merci… Luxus, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip. Alors, maintenant pépère, tu me lâches.

Il se passe une seconde avant qu'Elfman ne se décide à poser le chandelier au sol. Luxus s'épousette en grognant et soupire.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça… Et la prochaine fois, tu écouteras Bixrow bien sagement ! Pigé ?

Il n'obtient que le silence pour toute réponse. Lorsqu'il rallume ses chandelles, Elfman a disparu.

\- Et merde… Elfman !

Quelques pièces plus loin, le jeune homme entend son prénom et sourit doucement sans faire demi-tour. Il a déniché le passage menant à l'aile opposée et déambule dans les couloirs à la lumière de la lune. Il est seul dans le silence que la moquette au sol rend opaque autour de lui. Il est très intrigué par cette Evergreen qui semble régner sur ce manoir, alors il la cherche. Il marche longtemps avant d'arriver à un étage complètement dévasté. De gros blocs de roche bloquent l'avancée d'Elfman mais le courageux gaillard enjambe le désastre aisément. Il ouvre une porte, découvre une salle pleine de statues de pierre sans têtes. Il est parcouru d'un frisson mais il poursuit son chemin. Elfman sent bien qu'il a commis une erreur en venant ici mais, sa curiosité le pousse toujours plus en avant.

Soudain, une porte entrouverte attire son attention. Sans un bruit, il entre. Il se retrouve dans une chambre ravagée, les peintures au mur sont déchirées, les tentures pendent lamentablement… Et tout au fond de la pièce, une étrange lumière verte fluorescente attire le regard d'Elfman. Lentement, il s'approche. Posée sur une table, une magnifique statuette de fée trône sous une cloche de verre. En s'approchant, Elfman peut voir le détail de l'objet, sa facture précise, son matériau si précieux et ses magnifiques petites ailes dont la plupart est déjà parti en poussière. Il est tellement fasciné qu'il retire la cloche de verre et approche la main pour caresser la statuette de pierre. C'est alors qu'un hurlement le fait sursauter. Il fait volte face et se retrouve face à la gargouille dont les traits sont tirés par la rage.

\- Que fais-tu ici, misérable moucheron ?! Sors de là !

Elle hurle, elle rugit, elle crache. Elle est incontrôlable. Elle est tellement incontrôlable que, d'une main griffue, elle arrache le ruban blanc qui lui cachait les yeux. Elfman a juste le temps d'apercevoir deux orbes aux iris vert irradiant de lumière qu'il est tiré vers le bas.

\- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, crétin !

C'est le chandelier qui vient de tirer sur sa veste pour lui faire détourner la tête. Au même instant, Elfman entend l'horloge et la théière s'époumoner :

\- Calme-toi Ever !

\- Ever ! Ever ! S'il te plait ! Reprend toi !

\- Que je me reprenne ?! Tu te fous de moi Fried !

\- Bouaaaaah ! Elle est totalement en rogne !

Luxus prend la tête d'Elfman et se met à lui crier dessus :

\- Nan mais t'es pas bien toi aussi ! Je t'avais demandé de te tenir tranquille !

\- Mais Luuuux !

\- Oh, Bix ! Toi, la ferme !

Et dans tout ce brouhaha, Elfman se lève, vise la porte et part en courant. Il fuit, il est terrifié. Sans réfléchir, il sort du manoir et s'enfonce dans la nuit. Il court à en perdre haleine, il court à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Et lorsqu'il est épuisé, il s'arrête. Mais il repart aussitôt, cerné par des loups. Il tente de lutter quelques instants contre les carnivores affamés mais finit les fesses par terre. À bout de force, il se dit qu'il va mourir ici. Mais soudainement, les loups se mettent à hurler. Une nouvelle silhouette vient de faire son apparition. Elfman sursaute en reconnaissant Evergreen. Un loup veut se jeter sur elle.

\- Attention ! hurle-t-il par réflexe en tendant la main en avant.

Mais le loup en plein saut est soudainement changé en pierre et il se brise en mille morceaux lorsqu'il heurte le sol. Deux autres bêtes finissent dans le même état avant que l'un deux ne réussisse à griffer la jeune femme au niveau de l'épaule. Elle pousse un cri de douleur avant de griffer à son tour. Deux autres loups finissent en statues de pierre et le reste de la meute s'égare en couinant.

Essoufflé, assis à même le sol, Elfman regarde Evergreen, debout et de dos. Il baisse le nez et souffle un faible "merci".

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Que cela te serve de leçon.

Elle se détourne. Elfman voit qu'elle a fermé les paupières. Elle souffle par le nez et elle déclare :

\- Rentrons à présent.

\- Tu es blessée !

\- Ce n'est rien ! grogne-t-elle en se mettant en marche. Il fait nuit, rentrons avant que la meute ne revienne !

Sans un mot, Elfman se lève, observant avec intérêt les loups de pierre.

\- Tu viens ou tu as vraiment l'intention de passer la nuit dehors, idiot ?

Le jeune homme ne répond rien et suit la maîtresse de maison jusqu'au manoir où Bixrow les accueille en panique. Juché sur la poignée de l'armoire, la théière noue le ruban blanc recousu autour des yeux d'Evergreen alors que Luxus dévisage d'un air désapprobateur le jeune homme qui referme la porte derrière lui.

Elfman se met à soupirer en s'approchant de la maîtresse de maison que la théière, aidé de la petite tasse ébréchée, tente de soigner. Il tend la main et déclare :

\- Donne ça… euh… Fff… Fried… c'est ça ?!

\- C'est ça, Fried ! approuve la théière. Tu… ?

\- Cet homme ne me touche pas ! gronde Evergreen en cachant ses blessures de ses doigts griffus.

Elfman prend dans la tasse le coton imbibé de désinfectant et déclare en posant sa grosse main sur celle de pierre de la jeune femme :

\- Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, personne ici ne sera en mesure de le faire. Laisse-moi voir, veux-tu ?

\- Et on ne se tutoie pas, vil animal !

Elfman fait mine de ne pas entendre et prend délicatement la main de marbre afin de passer le coton imbibé sur l'épaule blessée. Il sent la force dans le bras de la jeune femme faiblir avant de disparaître. Elle se laisse faire mais elle n'a pas encore totalement confiance. Il se met à sourire tendrement en libérant la jeune femme de sa poigne d'homme.

\- Belle facture.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton bras. Belle facture !

\- Que… ?

\- J'aime les belles statues, j'en fais moi-même de très beaux modèles. Aussi, je dis que tes bras sont absolument splendides. Et je le pense sincèrement. Est-ce que je peux… regarder de plus près ?

Evergreen dévisage le jeune homme derrière le velours blanc de son ruban. Elfman dépose un pansement sur les égratignures et baisse les yeux.

\- Mmh, pardon. C'était déplacé comme question.

\- Viens ! intime alors la maîtresse de maison en se levant. Suis-moi !

Et elle lui tend son bras. Elfman le prend doucement contre le sien et suit la jeune femme. La petite horloge tente de cacher une larme derrière la théière qui pousse un soupir alors que le chandelier ne peut s'empêcher de bouder dans son coin. La petite tasse saute derrière l'étrange duo qui se dirige vers les couloirs. Indigné, la théière l'attrape par l'anse.

\- Tutututu, où penses-tu aller, petite chose ?

\- Ben... J'me promène !

\- Non, non, non, jeune fille ! Tu vas retourner en cuisine et laisser la maîtresse tranquille ! Allez, hop ! Bixrow, Luxus ! Vous devriez suivre Ever pour éclairer son chemin et lui rappeler l'heure qu'il est, d'accord ?

Les deux objets ne répondent rien. Bixrow tire Luxus par l'une de ses branches et les deux amis suivent Evergreen et Elfman dans les couloirs. La petite tasse se met à soupirer ostensiblement.

\- Quoi donc ? demande la théière en approchant son bec.

\- Rien, Fried… T'es pas drôle, c'est pas juste.

\- Allons, allons. Il suffit ces caprices. En cuisine ! Je ne le redirai pas une troisième fois.

La petite tasse fait la moue et se dirige vers la cuisine, suivie de près par la théière. Dès que les deux objets passent la porte, deux soucoupes se précipitent à leur rencontre.

\- Reby ! Reby ! T'étais où ?! Avec Droy, on t'a cherché paaaartout !

\- Oh, Jet. Désolée, je ne vous avais pas prévenu. C'est que… j'ai accompagné Fried. La maîtresse est revenue blessée et Fried avait besoin d'aide pour tenir les pansements !

\- Ooooh ! Mais Evergreen va bien ?!

\- Oui, oui, Droy. Pas de problèmes. C'était juste une égratignure.

Les deux soucoupes soupirent de soulagement. Puis, Fried déclare qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher et Jet et Droy se disputent pour savoir sur lequel d'entre eux Reby va passer la nuit. La petite tasse soupire en suivant discrètement Fried jusqu'à son placard. Soudain, elle se retrouve face à un immense couteau de cuisine parfaitement bien affûté dont l'éclair mauvais dans le fond du regard est particulièrement malsain.

\- Salut p'tite tasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ?!

\- Euh… Bon… Bonsoir Gajeel… Je… euh…

\- Mais dis donc, p'tit tasse ! Elle belle cette petite ébréchure que tu as là… Comment tu as fait ça ?!

\- Euh… a-a-a-aaaaccident de vaisselle !

\- Dis voir, p'tite tasse… ça te plairait de v'nir dormir avec moi ?!

Reby se met à rougir de toute sa porcelaine. Heureusement, Fried s'interpose entre les deux.

\- Bonsoir Gajeel. Merci de te préoccuper de la petite mais, rassure-toi, j'en fais mon affaire. Oh et le tiroir des couverts est juste là-bas, Gajeel. Bonne nuit ! Allez, viens Reby.

Bougon, le couteau regagne le tiroir qui lui est destiné et se couche à côté d'une cuillère à kiwi endormie près d'un couteau à poisson et d'une pince à sucre alors que la petite tasse s'endort contre d'autres petites tasses, sous le regard bienveillant de la théière.

Et pendant que les objets dorment en cuisine, Luxus et Bixrow suivent Evergreen et Elfman à travers le manoir. La jeune femme désigne quelques pièces à son invité : la bibliothèque, la salle de bal poussiéreuse, un espace de spectacle avec petit théâtre de marionnette… Au bout d'un couloir, Evergreen se détache d'Elfman et désigne une porte en souriant doucement.

\- Ça, Elfman, c'est une pièce qui va certainement t'enchanter.

Elle pousse la porte et laisse entre le jeune homme.

\- Luxus, s'il te plait, souffle la jeune femme en poussant le chandelier du bout du pied.

\- Mmmh, quoi ?! bougonne l'interpellé.

La petit horloge lui fiche un coup de coude.

\- Psssit ! Lumière !

\- Mouais, mouais…

Les lampions grésillent et soudain, la lumière se fait dans la pièce. Et Elfman est émerveillé. Un atelier de sculpture, voilà ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Marteaux, burins, pinceaux de qualités supérieurs ! Tous les ustensiles sont là. Dans un coin de la pièce, Evergreen dévoile, cachée sous un drap de toile, une ébauche de sculpture. Elfman s'approche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il.

La jeune femme soupire.

\- Une fée. Je l'ai commencée il y a très longtemps. Bien avant que je ne devienne… un monstre…

Elle lève ses doigts crochus et caresse lentement ce qui se dessine comme la joue du personnage en poussant un long soupir. Elfman a soudainement une idée lumineuse.

\- Ever ! s'écrie-t-il.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler aussi familièrement !

\- Désolé… Euh… Evergreen ?!...

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je voudrais que tu t'installes juste… là !

Il désigne de son index un fauteuil en velours rouge laissé là, à l'abandon. Bixrow se précipite pour épousseter le mobilier sans vie et se penche en avant pour inviter la maîtresse des lieux à s'y asseoir. Evergreen s'assied alors qu'Elfman se saisit d'un petit marteau et d'un burin.

\- Qu'as-tu… l'intention de faire exactement… Elfman ?

\- Bah, terminer ce que tu avais commencé, pardi !

Il détaille le bloc, fait quelques tracés avec la pointe de son burin et conclut :

\- Si le résultat te plait, je t'apprendrai à travailler la pierre !

Evergreen ne dit rien. Elfman est trop occupé à son nouvel ouvrage pour bien observer le visage de la jeune femme mais, Bixrow et Luxus le voient bien. Evergreen est enchantée. Discrètement, le chandelier fait signe au pendule de sortir ce qu'il fait à regret. Une fois en dehors de la pièce, ils referment la porte sans bruit et s'éloignent doucement.

Au bout de quelques pas, Bixrow grogne :

\- Beuh… Je voulais encore voir cet air béat sur le visage d'Ever…

\- Tu verras demain, Bix.

\- Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue si heureuse !

\- C'est vrai. Mais regarde la dégaine du mec, tu changeras vite de façon de voir les choses.

\- Lux !

Les deux objets stoppent leur marche. L'horloge soupire.

\- Lux. Tu l'as vue comme moi. Ever est complètement différente avec lui.

\- Arrête d'espérer, tête de nœud ! Le sortilège est presque rendu à son terme. Il n'y a qu'à voir Ever. Il ne lui reste quasiment plus une seule parcelle de peau comme avant ! La pierre commence même à ronger son visage. Ça se voit dans son cou… Bientôt, les ailes de la statuette s'effriteront complètement et la malédiction restera pour toujours.

\- Ne soit pas si négatif, Lux !

\- Tu vois une solution Bixrow ?

\- Assurément !

L'horloge se met debout sur la rampe d'escalier et s'exclame :

\- Nous allons forcer les choses !

Luxus ne répond rien. Il trouve l'idée absurde mais n'a pas de contre-argument. Et puis, il sait déjà que Fried sera d'accord à 200% alors, il se contente de soupirer.

\- Tes aiguilles te font tourner la tête, Bix. Va dormir un peu. On avisera demain.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil !

\- J'veux pas le savoir, Bix. Dans 5 secondes, j'éteins les lumières. 5… 4…

\- Hé ! C'est ma blague ça !

\- 3… 2…

\- Non Lux, tu peux pas me faire ça !

\- 1… 0 ! Extinction des feux !

Le couloir est alors plongé dans le noir complet.

\- Luuuuux ! se met à couiner l'horloge.

Le chandelier ne répond pas. Bixrow continue d'avancer à tâtons. Il heurte quelque chose. Ce quelque chose est doux, mou, il sent le chien mouillé, il s'éveille en s'ébrouant et se met à aboyer.

\- Rhaaaa, la ferme Natsu ! Dodo, Natsu, dodo ! Vilain toutou !

Mais le marchepied en velours rose préfère uriner sur l'horloge et japper bruyamment en faisant le tour du salon.

\- Mais la ferme ! Tu vas finir par réveiller Erza ! grogne Bixrow en se secouant. Beurk ! En plus, maintenant, je pue !

Et ce qui devait arriver, arrive. La balayette, réveillée par les aboiements, se met dans une colère furieuse, se change en balai brosse, attrape le chandelier d'une poigne ferme afin d'éclairer le couloir et frappe le marchepied avec une serpillère avant de brosser l'horloge qui en devient toute déréglée. Puis, tout le monde se couche, sans rien ajouter.

Tout le monde sauf Elfman et Evergreen qui, dans une pièce plus haut dans les étages, s'observent sans bruit autour d'un marteau, d'un burin et d'un bloc de granit…

...

Au petit matin, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil filtrent derrière les vieux rideaux gris, Elfman se redresse pour observer son œuvre d'art. La fée est terminée. Il lève les yeux et se met à sourire. Dans son fauteuil de velours rouge, son modèle s'est endormi. Elfman s'approche et retire sa veste pour la poser sur la jeune femme. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se rend compte que désormais, la joue droite d'Evergreen est dévorée par la pierre et que, sur ses omoplates, des petites ailes rocheuses griffent le vieux fauteuil. Elfman soupire en se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme doit subir un tel sort malchanceux. Puis, saisi par la fatigue, il s'installe à même le sol et s'endort sans rien ajouter.

Quelques heures plus tard, Fried entre dans la pièce accompagné d'une desserte à roulette et d'un petit déjeuner complet. Lorsqu'il voit les deux jeunes gens endormis, il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un gros soupir.

\- Oooooh, c'est tellement mignon !

\- Fried ! Friiiiiiied !

\- Oui, Reby ?

\- On les réveille quand même ?

Le temps que la théière réfléchisse, Bixrow arrive en trombe dans la pièce, hurlant :

\- Il est 9 heure ! Bonjour, bonjour !

\- Bix… Doucement, ils dorment encore, soupire la théière.

\- Hop, hop, hop, debout !

\- Bix ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, gronde doucement la théière en faisant frémir son eau.

\- Le petit dej est là avec la grosse Friedou…

\- Bix, ça suffit, là ! Tu deviens vulgaire ! s'énerve la théière en faisant bouillir son thé. Oh non ! Mon dieu ! Le thé va être beaucoup trop chaud pour la maîtresse !

\- Tu veux que je souffle dessus ? demande Reby en penchant son anse sur le côté.

Fried ne répond pas. Le silence est total. Evergreen est réveillée, assise sur son fauteuil de velours rouge, les mains posées sur les genoux, un léger sourire peint sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, les amis !

\- Bonjour Evergreen ! s'exclame Reby. Tu as bien dormi ? Bixrow a fait un tas de bruit et Fried a fait bouillir l'eau du thé !

\- Chut ! s'exclament les deux objets fautifs.

\- Ce n'est rien, soupire la maîtresse de maison. Je peux avoir mon petit déjeuner ?

\- Tout de suite, Ever ! déclare Fried.

La desserte s'avance tandis que Bixrow fait le tour de la pièce pour se trouver face à la statue de fée terminée. Il lâche un juron. Fried le gronde gentiment.

\- Sans déconner, mec, tu as vu ce travail d'artiste ?

\- Non, j'arrive.

Fried sert le thé dans la petite tasse et rejoint son ami. En voyant la statue, il est bouche-bée. S'étonnant de l'absence de réaction de la théière, Evergreen prend la petite Reby par son anse et, soufflant sur le thé brûlant, elle s'avance.

\- Arrête de gesticuler, Reby, voyons ! C'est tout à fait indigne d'une jeune fille.

\- C'est pas ma faute, Evergreen. Quand tu souffles, ça chatouille !

\- Désolée…

Les deux se mettent à rire doucement. Evergreen s'arrête devant la statue. La tasse lâche un :

\- Wouah ! C'est magnifique ! T'es trop belle comme ça !

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui…

\- Alors, regarde mieux, Ever, chuchote Bixrow en dénouant le ruban blanc autour de son crâne.

Lorsqu'elle a le regard dévoilé, la jeune femme contemple la statue l'air ébahie.

À première vue, le personnage est une fée. On distingue parfaitement son air angélique et ses deux ailes délicates et immenses dans le dos. La robe semble douce et les pliures ont l'air réelles. Puis, en s'approchant des détails, et principalement les traits du visage Evergreen se rend compte que c'est son portrait. Le même menton droit, le même nez fin, les même lèvres pulpeuses… Même ses yeux sont ressemblants, pourtant, elle ne se souvient pas les avoir montrés à Elfman.

\- Incroyable…

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Alors, elle secoue la tête et impose à Bixrow de remettre son bandeau. Evergreen termine son thé, pose doucement la tasse sur la desserte et quitte la pièce à l'instant même où Luxus entre. Voyant l'air contrarié de la maîtresse, le chandelier dévisage ses amis et gronde :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Nous ? demande Bixrow. Mais rien !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'IL a fait, encore !

\- Lui ? demande malicieusement Fried. Viens voir…

Le chandelier s'approche. L'horloge et la théière guettent sa réaction. Luxus ouvre deux grands yeux ronds puis, il pose son regard perçant sur Elfman encore endormi et déclare :

\- Vous aviez raison les gars… Il nous faut cet homme là.

\- Oui, oui, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Seulement, il faut se dépêcher, souffle Fried.

\- Ouais.

Pendant un instant, le silence est total. Reby guette par-dessus le plateau. Luxus saute sur la desserte et s'exclame :

\- Allez les gars, du nerf ! Ce soir, on conclut cette histoire et on pousse Elfman dans les bras de notre Ever adorée ! Qu'ils s'embrassent, bon dieu !

\- Ouais ! s'exclame Reby en renversant le sucrier.

\- On va faire un grand festin ? demande Fried.

\- Et un bal ?! Oh ouais un bal c'est cool ça non ?! Allez, Lux, un bal dis, un bal steupléééé !

\- On verra Bix mais… j'avoue que ça pourrait être une super chouette idée, ça.

\- Ouais ! s'exclament l'horloge et la tasse alors que la desserte sort de la pièce en roulant à toute vitesse.

...

Lorsqu'Elfman se réveille, il est seul dans la pièce. Il part à la recherche des objets du manoir. Étrangement, on lui interdit l'accès à la cuisine mais on le dirige rapidement vers la salle de bain où la baignoire, dénommée Juvia, ne cesse de lui parler de l'armoire en lui frottant le dos à l'aide d'une Erza transformée. Puis, Elfman va faire un tour dans les jardins du château. Il retrouve Evergreen passablement irritée devant une bande de moineaux effrayée par son aspect de pierre. Elfman ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, stupide homme !

\- Désolé mais, si tu n'as rien pour les attirer, ils ne viendront pas. Prends donc des miettes de pain !

Ils font des essais plusieurs fois d'affilée, parfois riant, parfois gênés. Puis, Elfman propose d'aider la jeune femme à sculpter la pierre et ils passent le reste de leur journée enfermés dans l'atelier à manier le marteau et le burin. Et, tout l'après-midi, Bixrow, Fried et Luxus se disputent la vue par le trou de la serrure.

À la nuit tombée, Evergreen convie Elfman à un grand repas suivi d'un petit bal donné en son honneur. Flatté, le jeune homme passe un long moment avec l'horloge et l'armoire afin de choisir la meilleure des tenues, tandis que Luxus dirige l'opération cuisine et que Fried aide Evergreen à s'habiller pour la soirée.

\- J'ai peur, Fried.

\- De quoi donc, ma belle Ever ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Alors, n'y pense plus, Ever, et fonce.

Elle sourit alors que son masque de pierre recouvre désormais toute la partie basse de son visage.

...

Et pendant qu'au manoir, une grande fête se prépare, au village d'Elfman, c'est une toute autre fête qui se trame dans l'ombre des ruelles. La vile Jenny et son larbin Bob ont fait appel à Ichiya, un directeur d'asile afin de faire interner Mirajane et ainsi récupérer Elfman qui sera tellement triste qu'il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de venir pleurer contre sa poitrine. Le plan de Jenny est parfait, il n'y a plus qu'à le mettre à exécution. Bob grince des dents, riant à l'avance de la débande qui va avoir lieu.

Seule dans sa maison, Mirajane ne sait rien de ce qui se trame contre elle. Elle ne cesse de penser à son frère qui, loin d'ici, s'apprête à dîner en très charmante compagnie.

* * *

 **NdZ** Le baaaal ! Le baaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Ouais, j'ai tellement hâte, cette scène est splendide et tout et tout !... Mais ça sera pour dimanche. Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve ce week-end pour la fin en grande pompe, tartatata !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Merci à tous pour vos jolis petits mots. Cette fic se termine ici, avec un Happy End au moins digne de Disney... ou presque (parce que... enfin, vous verrez bien) J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura comblée !

Disclaimer oblige : Disney pour la trame, Mashima pour les personnages, mon pirate pour certaines idées, et Zuzu pour le reste.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Le tailleur et la fée**

 **chapitre 03**

 **.o.**

Lorsqu'Elfman entre dans la salle pour le dîner, Evergreen l'attend, debout face à la cheminée. Elle observe le feu crépiter de son regard éteint. La voyant ainsi de dos, Elfman la trouve magnifique : sa taille enserrée dans un corset beige cintrant une longue robe verte à volant dont le haut ouvre sur les deux ailes de pierre, les cheveux lâchés en de longues boucles claires qui glissent sur ses omoplates, le nœud du ruban dont les deux bouts s'enroulent dans les anglaises. Le jeune homme est captivé par cette vision et il se met à sourire innocemment. En fermant la porte derrière lui, Luxus ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer par le nez en roulant des yeux. À côté de lui, Bixrow fronce les sourcils en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête. La petit horloge s'éclaircit la voix et s'exclame :

\- Madame ? Votre invité, Madame…

Evergreen se retourne. Un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres désormais devenues de pierre… à moins que ce ne soit une illusion dans les striures de la roche. Elfman préfère croire qu'il s'agit là d'un doux sourire. Il sourit à son tour en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à table. Fried !

\- Voilà voilà Madame ! s'exclame la théière en entrant dans la salle sur la desserte roulante.

\- Prenez place, monsieur, déclare l'horloge en se penchant jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le sol.

\- Merci Bixrow.

Elfman s'installe devant ses couverts et face à Evergreen. C'est alors qu'une petite tasse ébréchée s'approche à petit pas.

\- Monsieur Elfman, monsieur Elfman ?! Un peu de thé ?!

\- Tututututu ! Reby, au dessert j'ai dit, souffle Fried en emportant la petite tasse hors de la table.

Evergreen et Elfman partagent un éclat de rire.

Pendant tout le repas, les deux jeunes gens discutent de tout et de rien sous le regard humide de Bixrow. Luxus ne cesse de soupirer alors que Fried lui lance des regards furieux, lui faisant comprendre d'essayer d'y mettre du sien dans cette histoire. Après le dessert (et la tasse de thé, comme promis), Luxus s'éclipse dans la salle de bal qu'Erza a passé l'après-midi à nettoyer. Il éteint toutes les lumières du château, allumant quelques lampions dans la salle de bal. Poussés par Bixrow et Fried, Evergreen et Elfman se rendent dans la pièce adjacente.

Elfman prend la main griffue d'Evergreen dans la sienne, glissant son bras dans son dos et il l'entraîne dans une valse étonnante. À les voir ainsi danser, n'importe qui serait dégouté. La bête dansant avec un beau jeune homme. Mais là, personne ne crie ou ne s'offusque. Tout le monde souhaite que ces deux cœurs là s'accordent parfaitement. Lorsque le couple sort sur le balcon, Fried s'exclame :

\- Allez, tout le monde en cuisine, nous avons une grosse vaisselle à faire !

\- Mais Friedeuh ! Je veux continuer à les regarder !

\- Rho, Bixrow, laisse-leur un peu t'intimité si tu veux que la malédiction se lève !

\- Oh ouais ! s'écrie Reby. Ce sera trop cool quand on sera redevenus comme avant.

\- Oui, jeune fille. En attendant, à la vaisselle, hop, hop, hop ! Bixrow, arrête de bouder, tu vas aider à la vaisselle, plus vite que ça ! Et Luxus, Luxus ! Toi qui disais, blablabla, que ce type vaut rien face à Ever, blablabla, je te trouve soudainement très intéressé par ces deux là, mmh ?

\- Mais j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal !

\- Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

\- Mais il a posé sa main sur les fesses d'Ever ! s'indigne le chandelier.

\- Il a quoi ? s'offusque l'horloge.

La tasse éclate de rire alors que la théière frappe ses deux amis avec son couvercle.

\- Il suffit les enfantillages. À la vaisselle !

Et ils sortent en grognant.

Pendant ce temps, Elfman et Evergreen ont cessé de valser et observent les étoiles, assis sur un banc du balcon. Ils sont silencieux sous la voûte céleste, rien ne semble les déranger. Le jeune homme regarde sa partenaire avec un air tendre. Il pose doucement sa main sur celle en pierre d'Evergreen. Elle sursaute.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui… je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, pardon.

Ils se sourient, gênés. Doucement, Elfman prend la main de la jeune femme et l'étudie minutieusement. Il aime les détails gravés sur les griffes, il admire la forme des écailles de pierre.

\- C'est une malédiction, souffle Evergreen. À cause de mon égoïsme, tous les habitants du château en ont été victime. Je suis une moins que rien…

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Après tout, tu es une bonne personne dans le fond !

Evergreen lève vers le jeune homme un regard implorant.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?!

\- Mais oui !

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Alors… Tu es une très bonne personne, Elfman. Tu seras un homme heureux, j'en suis certaine. Tu es véritablement un homme parfait !

Elfman soupire. C'est souvent ce que lui disait sa sœur Mirajane. Et soudain, ses pensées se tournent vers sa sœur, seule dans sa petite maison. Evergreen entend ce soupir et ressent sa tristesse. Elle se souvient de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il se passe un long moment de silence avant que la jeune femme ne sorte d'un des plis de sa robe un petit miroir de poche.

\- E-Elfman ?

Le jeune homme redresse la tête. Elle lui tend le miroir.

\- Tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un miroir magique. Je ne sais plus d'où je le tiens mais, celui qui le prend entre ses mains peut voir ce qu'il a envie de voir.

Elfman regarde le petit objet en se demandant s'il fonctionne vraiment. Evergreen soupire.

\- C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu te retrouver hier soir. Regarde.

Elle prend le miroir entre ses mains de gargouilles et pense à ses trois amis. Aussitôt, le reflet dans le verre se brouille et Elfman voit la cuisine sens dessus dessous et des objets plein de mousse dont un chandelier visiblement irrité de sa situation et une horloge complètement paniquée à l'idée de savoir ses rouages plein d'eau. L'image se brouille pour refléter à nouveau le visage d'Evergreen. La jeune femme tend le miroir au jeune homme.

\- À toi. Regarde.

Alors, Elfman regarde le miroir. Il voit son visage. Il pense à sa sœur. Et Mirajane apparaît. Elle n'est pas seule dans sa maison, comme il l'espérait. Elle est harcelée par un drôle de type. Elfman se lève en un bond. Dans le miroir, il a également vu le regard de vipère de Jenny.

\- Que ce passe-t-il, Elfman ? Est-ce à cause de cette jeune femme qui est ta sœur ?

\- Oui. Elle est entre les mains d'une méchante fille de chez moi.

Il ne dit rien d'autre mais Evergreen voit ses poings se serrer fermement. Elle se lève dans un bruissement de tissu et pose sa main de gargouille sur son bras fort.

\- Va, Elfman.

\- Mais, Ever, je croyais que…

\- Ta sœur a besoin de toi, non ? Je te l'ai dit, Elfman. Tu es un homme bon. Alors, file sauver ta sœur. Quel genre de monstre serais-je si je ne te laissais pas aider la seule personne qui compte pour toi ?... Va, je ne te retiendrai pas.

Elle se détourne et murmure :

\- De toute manière, cette jeune personne mérite mieux que moi que tu te préoccupes d'elle.

Ces paroles ne sont qu'un souffle mais, d'une oreille attentive, Elfman les a perçues. Et malgré l'envie pressante de retrouver sa sœur, le jeune homme se sent blessé par les paroles d'Evergreen. Il remercie la maîtresse des lieux et se précipite dans sa chambre pour se changer. Puis, il quitte le manoir sans même se retourner. Mais toujours les derniers mots d'Evergreen dansent sous son crâne. Cela signifie-t-il qu'il y a des personnes qui ont plus le droit que d'autres d'être sauvées ?

\- Je reviendrai, Evergreen, murmure-t-il. Je reviendrai et, je ne sais pas comment, mais je te délivrerai de cette malédiction qui te pèse, Evergreen !

Il est déjà hors de vue lorsque Fried, Bixrow et Luxus trouvent leur amie seule sur le balcon. Les trois objets sont partagés entre la colère et le dégoût. Pourtant, ce n'est ni l'explosion de rage, ni les larmes de tristesses qui gagnent. C'est le bonheur. Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, Evergreen a pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle-même.

...

Lorsqu'Elfman arrive chez lui, il a juste le temps de voir Mirajane disparaître dans une carriole grillagée. Le jeune homme rugit et défonce la charrette.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?...

\- Jenny, grogne Elfman. Je me doutais que tu étais derrière tout ça. Mira ! Sors de là ! Je ne vais pas laisser cette cruche s'emparer de toi.

\- Moi ?! Une cruche ? Ooooh, Elfman. Ce sont des mots d'amour que j'attends de toi !

Le colosse n'écoute pas les élucubrations de la jeune femme, il s'inquiète pour sa sœur. Mirajane regarde son frère comme si elle venait de voir une apparition, elle pleure et sourit en même temps.

\- Elf ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir… Mais… Et la gargouille ?

\- Ça va. Elle m'a laissé filer. J'ai vu à travers un miroir magique que tu étais en mauvaise posture alors, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Elle t'a laissé filer ? répète la jeune femme.

Un léger sourire se peint sur son visage et elle souffle :

\- Elle a bon cœur.

\- Oui, murmure Elfman en souriant.

Puis, le jeune homme redevient sérieux.

\- Je dois la délivrer de sa malédiction.

\- La délivrer ? Mais comment ?

\- Hé, Elfman Strauss ! Laisse cette folle tranquille !

\- Ma sœur n'est pas folle !

\- Mais bien sûr que si, pauvre rêveur ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous dire que tu étais prisonnier d'une gargouille vivante ! Pfff, connerie ! Pas vrai Bob ?!

\- Oh oui, oui, oui ! Connerie, connerie et encore connerie !

Elfman se dresse face à Jenny, les sourcils froncés. Il s'écrie :

\- Ma sœur n'est pas une menteuse ! Cette créature existe bel et bien ! Elle habite dans un château au milieu de la forêt et elle m'avait effectivement retenu prisonnier.

\- Que fais-tu là alors, hein ?!

Elfman serre les poings et les dents.

\- Elle m'a… elle m'a laissé partir ! Pour venir sauver Mira ! Alors maintenant, partez d'ici et laissez-nous tranquille !

Il a crié et quelques villageois, venus soutenir Jenny, font un pas en arrière.

\- Mais bien sûr ! glousse Jenny. Et tu penses qu'on va te croire, hein ?

\- J'ai des preuves ! s'exclame Elfman.

Il sort d'une sacoche en cuir qui lui appartient le miroir magique et le tend vers les villageois.

\- Montre-moi Ever, miroir !

Aussitôt, le verre se brouille et laisse apparaître l'image de la gargouille de pierre. Evergreen est en train de prendre son bain, son corps de pierre est nu et ses yeux ne sont pas protégés. Aussi, lorsque sa tête se tourne, trois villageois sont changés en statue de marbre. Jenny arrache alors le miroir des mains du colosse et s'écrie :

\- Mon dieu mais quelle créature horrible ! Elle est si vile qu'elle a changé ces pauvres gens en statue ! Allons-nous laisser passer ça ?

\- Non ! hurlent les villageois. Mort à la bête !

\- Exactement ! Prenez les armes et allons vaincre la gargouille !

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'époumone Elfman.

\- Oh et toi la ferme !

D'un coup de pied en plein plexus, Jenny envoie valdinguer Elfman dans la cave de sa maison. Puis, elle ferme la porte de l'extérieur après avoir pris soin d'envoyer Mirajane auprès de son frère. Jenny prend la tête du groupe de villageois et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le manoir d'Evergreen.

\- Non ! hurle Elfman. Elle ne vous a rien fait ! Ever est une personne gentille !

\- Inutile de t'époumoner, Elf. Jenny est tellement prétentieuse qu'elle en est sourde.

\- Mais Mira ! Ils vont tuer Ever !

\- Et que pourrais-tu faire contre ces gens ?

Elfman reste un instant silencieux et réplique :

\- Me battre.

Mirajane ne répond rien et tente de trouver une issue à cette cave. Avant de s'en aller, les habitants ont pris soin de renverser tout ce qui était à portée de main sur la porte de la cave, elle est absolument impossible à pousser. Et en plus, la pièce étant bien fermée, les deux jeunes gens se trouveront bientôt à cours d'oxygène. Mirajane soupire en s'asseyant au sol.

\- Aïe ! crie-t-on sous ses fesses.

\- Oups désolée… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! demande la jeune femme en sortant du sac en cuir de son frère une petite tasse ébréchée aux grands yeux ronds.

\- Bonjour !

\- Que… ?

\- Reby ? s'étonne Elfman en s'approchant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Fried doit être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Coucou monsieur Elfman ! Je voulais pas que tu partes alors je me suis glissée dans ta sacoche et j'ai même pas eu peur ! Je suis forte, t'as vu ça ?!

\- Je persiste à dire que Fried va être mort d'inquiétude…

Mirajane observe cet échange, complètement abasourdie. Elfman semble réfléchir. La petite tasse baisse le nez

\- Dis… C'est vrai que tu vas libérer la maîtresse ?!

\- Assurément, Reby. Mais pour ça, il faudrait sortir d'ici.

\- Je peux t'aider, moi !

\- Tu es trop petite et la porte est bloquée. Tu es mignonne Reby mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais…

Au même instant, deux voix se font entendre à l'extérieur.

\- Mirajane !

\- Mirajaaaaane ! Elfman ! Vous êtes là ?!

\- C'est Guildartz et Cana ! s'exclame Mirajane en se relevant. Houhou ! On est là !

\- Hého ! s'écrie Elfman.

\- Mira !

\- Miraaaaa !

Elfman fronce les sourcils.

\- On dirait qu'ils ne nous entendent pas.

\- En même temps, Elf, on est enfermés dans la cave.

\- Mmmmh... Reby ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi forte ?

\- Oh oui alors !

\- Tu peux te glisser dehors par ce petit interstice ?

\- Je peux à l'aise !

\- Alors file et va prévenir les deux personnes dehors ! Ils se nomment Guildartz et Cana, ce sont des amis à nous, d'accord ?

\- Pigé !

Et la petite tasse se faufile. Mirajane demande à son frère si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

\- Oui, assure le gaillard. Je vais me faire incendier par Fried lorsqu'il l'apprendra mais je m'en fiche.

\- Euh… Qui est Fried ?

\- Une théière adorable.

Un sourire malin se dessine sur les lèvres d'Elfman. Mirajane ne pose pas davantage de question. Soudain, un bruissement attire leur attention. C'est la petite tasse qui revient vers eux par le même chemin.

\- Ça va Reby ? demande Elfman.

\- Oui, oui ! Le monsieur Guildartz a dit qu'il allait bombarder ta maison avec un gros bloc de marbre. Mais il devait plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas non, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Oh, petite tasse ! s'exclame Mirajane. Tu es toute sale, laisse-moi faire !

Elle sort un mouchoir de sa poche et se met à frotter la porcelaine alors que la petite tasse déclare :

\- Je m'appelle Reby ! Et toi, tu es Mirajane, la sœur de monsieur Elfman ! Et même que… hihihi, tu me chatouilles !

\- Désolée mais te voici toute proprette !

\- Elfman, Mirajane ! Poussez-vous de la sortie, je vais tout exploser !

Elfman regarde Reby et déclare :

\- Tu vois ? Il était sérieux !

\- Wow !

\- Attention ! Dégagez ça va péter ! Cana ! Cana chérie, regarde papa comme il va tout faire péter !

\- Je vois, papa, je vois. Mais grouille-toi bon sang !

Il y a un gros boum puis un nuage de poussière. Elfman et Mirajane sont libres. Ils remercient Guildartz qui est plutôt content de sa prestation.

\- J'étais comment ? demande-t-il au jeune homme.

Mais Elfman n'en a fichtrement rien à faire. Il prend la petite tasse dans sa poche et déclare en sellant le cheval de la famille :

\- Mira, je file au château ! Ever a besoin de moi !

\- Mais… couine le vendeur de pierre.

Déjà le jeune homme s'enfuit. Dans sa poche, la petite tasse fait coucou de son anse en s'écriant :

\- Au revoir, monsieur Guildartz, au revoir ! Et merci pour tout !

\- Reste tranquille, toi ! Tu es déjà ébréchée et en cavale ! Hors de question que tu ne finisses en petits morceaux. Fried me tuerait…

\- Pas si tu délivres la maîtresse !

Elfman regarde le petit objet et se met à sourire. Il caresse le rebord de la tasse du bout du doigt et assure :

\- Je délivrerai Ever, Reby. C'est une promesse d'homme.

La petite tasse ne dit rien et s'enfonce dans la poche du jeune homme pour se protéger.

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au manoir quelques minutes plus tard, quelques villageois à l'entrée sont en train de se faire balayer par une Erza passablement énervée.

\- Où est Ever ? demande Elfman en déposant Reby au sol.

\- Fried ! s'écrie la tasse.

\- Reby, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, chipie !

\- J'étais partie me promener avec Elfman ! Et j'ai fait la rencontre avec un gentil monsieur qui a fait tout péter la maison d'Elfman !

\- Elfman… Que lui as-tu fait faire ?

\- Passes les détails, Fried. Où est Ever ?

La théière désigne de son bec les étages.

\- Quelques méchantes personnes guidées par une furie blonde sont montées plus haut. Logiquement, Luxus les prends à revers avec Grey et toute la batterie de cuisine menée par un couteau furax qui n'a pas saisi le pourquoi de la venue de ces gens…

\- Ok ! Je vais les suivre et tenter de les dépasser.

\- Ever est plus haut encore avec Bixrow. Sois prudent Elfman ! Natsu a pissé dans les escaliers, ça glisse !

\- Merci du tuyau ! s'écrie Elfman en s'élançant à l'assaut des marches.

\- Natsu à quoi ? s'insurge Erza.

\- Euh… couine Fried.

\- Il a fait pipi dans les escaliers ! s'exclame Reby. Apparemment…

\- Oh non ! La moquette !...

Et Erza, furieuse, hurle le prénom du marchepied qui, bien évidemment, ne répond pas à l'appel. Et pendant que le balai-brosse s'énerve sur quelques villageois innocents, Elfman grimpe les étages, passant par-dessus les corps des habitants assommés ça et là.

Arrivé au dernier étage, il retrouve Luxus.

\- Elfman ! Espèce de crétin sans cervelle ! C'est toi qui a amené cette furie ici ?! Elle va nous tuer Ever, t'es fier de toi, imbécile ?

\- Pardon Luxus, je dois la rejoindre !

\- Pas question !

\- Je vais lever cette foutue malédiction, Luxus ! Alors laisse-moi passer !

\- Mais que crois-tu faire, nigaud ! Tu ne sais même pas quelle est cette malédiction.

\- J'ai promis de la lever alors, je le ferai.

Le chandelier sent ses bougies fondre à vue d'œil.

\- Mais c'est quasiment trop tard ! Il ne fallait pas partir, espèce de…

\- Tu auras le droit de m'insulter quand tu auras retrouvé ta forme humaine, gronde Elfman en l'enjambant sans se retourner.

Le chandelier est muet de stupeur quelques secondes. Puis, il se frappe la tête.

\- Punaise ! J'hallucine… Fried et Bix avaient encore raison. Bon sang… Elfman ! Attend-moi !

Et il se lance à la poursuite du colosse dans les couloirs. Il retrouve le jeune homme et Bixrow quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Luxus en voyant l'air affolé de Bixrow.

\- C'est Ever, c'est terrible ! La blondasse et elle sont en train de se battre sur les toits !

\- Quoi ? hurle le chandelier.

\- Jenny… gronde Elfman avant de se ruer à l'extérieur par une fenêtre brisée.

Bixrow regarde en tremblant le jeune homme s'enfuir. Il regarde ensuite Luxus et demande en désignant la fenêtre d'un doigt :

\- Il ne va tout de même pas intervenir ?!

\- J'ai bien peur que si.

\- Mais attend ! C'est un combat de fille ! C'est hyper violent ! Elles se tirent les cheveux et tout !

\- Je sais Bix mais Elfman a promis de lever la malédiction d'Ever.

\- Oh ! pleurniche l'horloge. Il va vraiment le faire… Brave garçon… Mais il est tout de même fou de se jeter ainsi dans la bataille ! Elfmaaaaan !

Et les deux objets sortent sur les toits.

C'est de là qu'ils observent le combat d'Evergreen contre la blonde Jenny. Ils regardent leur amie basculer dangereusement au-dessus du vide. Ils voient Jenny enfoncer la pointe d'un poignard dans l'épaule d'Evergreen. Ils entendent son cri déchirant de bête sauvage. Ils sursautent en voyant Elfman escalader à main nu les bâtiments pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Ils l'entendent hurler le nom de la maîtresse de maison. Ils voient au sol la sœur du jeune homme pleurer d'effroi. Ils sont aveuglés par la pluie qui tombe drue sur la scène. Ils ont froid, ils ont peur, ils se demandent comment cette histoire va se terminer.

Et puis, Evergreen de rage, et de désespoir aussi, déchire le ruban blanc sur ses yeux et plonge sur Jenny. Les deux femmes basculent dans le vide. Elfman lance son bras en avant pour rattraper Evergreen mais Jenny, changée en pierre, s'enfonce dans l'obscurité ambiante et finit sa course en mille morceaux.

La pluie tombe toujours mais Elfman a sauvé Evergreen. Il serre son corps de pierre contre lui, soufflant durement.

\- Ever ! Ever, est-ce que ça va ?

Quelque part dans le manoir ravagé, une statuette de fée a perdu ses ailes.

\- Ever ! Ever, réponds moi !

\- Elfman, soupire la jeune femme.

\- Je suis là, je suis venu lever la malédiction, Ever ! Comme promis !

\- C'est trop tard, souffle Evergreen avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste.

\- C-comment ça ?

Evergreen ouvre ses yeux et plonge son regard dans celui d'Elfman sans que celui-ci ne soit transformé en statue. Un sourire illumine son visage qui se fige soudainement dans la pierre. Dans un dernier souffle, Evergreen articule :

\- Merci, Elfman… Tu es vraiment un homme charmant… Avec un peu plus de temps, tu aurais pu nous sauver…

Ses globes oculaires se figent dans la pierre, immortalisant les deux iris verts de la jeune femme dans une teinte grisâtre éternelle. Elfman pousse un long cri de désespoir vers le ciel. Luxus et Bixrow assistent à la scène, impuissants. Ils baissent le nez alors que Fried et Reby les rejoignent. La théière les interroge du regard. Luxus fait "non" de la tête. Une grosse larme noie la petite tasse qui sanglote :

\- Il avait promis…

Fried la prend contre lui, retenant ses larmes. Bixrow renifle bruyamment. Pas un seul instant, Luxus ne songe à insulter le jeune homme qui a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Rongé par le chagrin et les remords, Elfman, lui, ne bouge plus, serrant contre lui le corps de pierre sans vie d'Evergreen.

\- Bon sang, grogne-t-il. Je t'avais promis… Je suis vraiment nul… J'ai laissé mourir Lisanna, j'ai manqué de peu de perdre Mirajane… Et je suis incapable de sauver la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée… Je suis désolé…

Il se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes, plongeant son nez dans ce qui fût la chevelure de la jeune femme. Ses larmes roulent sur les joues de pierre de la gargouille, glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres, jusqu'à son cou…

Soudainement, il ne pleut plus. Elfman serre plus fortement contre lui la jeune femme. Un souffle lui chatouille l'oreille.

\- Tu me fais mal, idiot…

Étonné, Elfman s'éloigne un peu. Là, entre ses bras, la gargouille de pierre se nimbe d'une lumière dorée. Petit à petit, la pierre s'effrite pour laisser apparaître une peau blanche et lisse, les membres crochus deviennent des doigts, des pieds humains, les ailes de pierre deviennent poussière et les longs cheveux prisonniers glissent en cascade sur les épaules redevenues chaire. La transformation s'étiole en dernier sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le menton redevient droit, ses joues sont à nouveau rose, ses lèvres pulpeuses…

Et les deux yeux de pierre retrouvent leur teinte verte. Elfman plonge dans ce regard envoutant en souriant bêtement.

\- J'ai réussi ? demande-t-il incrédule.

\- On dirait bien, répond la jeune femme en souriant. Tu m'as sauvée, Elfman…

Il essuie une larme ridicule au coin de son œil et prend le visage de la jeune femme entre ses grosses mains afin de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Aaaaaah bèèèèèèèrk ! s'exclame la petite tasse en détournant la tête.

\- Reby ? interroge Fried en essuyant ses yeux. Veux-tu bien arrêter tes bêtises ?

\- Mais c'est dégoutant !

\- Oui ! pleurniche Bixrow. Je suis condamné à rester une vulgaire horloge le restant de mes jours.

\- Beurk, beurk, beurk, poursuit la petite tasse.

\- Mais de quoi ? gronde Luxus.

\- Ah mais il est en train de l'embrasser !

\- Il… quoi ?

D'un même mouvement, les trois objets tournent leur tête. Dans les bras d'Elfman, Evergreen en chaire et en os se laisse doucement bercer par la chaleur de l'homme qui vient de lui sauver la vie.

\- Punaise, il l'a vraiment fait !

\- On dirait bien…

\- Bouaaaaaaaah ! Ze zuis crop criiiiiste !

Au même instant, leurs corps d'objet se mettent à briller d'une étrange lumière dorée comme tous leurs compagnons dans le château. Le soleil perce les nuages, illuminant cette scène irréelle que Mirajane observe sans comprendre.

Et dans la lumière du couchant, la malédiction prend fin après des années de malheur. Evergreen se lève et regarde son manoir se teinter soudainement de couleurs chatoyantes.

\- Tu nous a tous sauvés, Elfman, déclare-t-elle. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Il se lève, prend sa main dans la sienne et déclare :

\- Rester ici pour veiller sur toi, pardi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur une seconde fois.

\- Merci, souffle la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Elfman du bout des lèvres.

\- Aaaaah mais bèèèèèèrkeuh !

Elfman relève la tête. Une fillette aux courts cheveux bleus est en train de crier des "beurk" tandis qu'un jeune homme à la longue chevelure verte soupire.

\- Cette attitude est indigne d'une jeune fille comme toi !

\- Mais elle l'a embrassé ! C'est dégoutant !

\- Je confirme ! déclare un fort gaillard blond.

\- Oh oui mais c'était tellement beau et féérique ! ajoute un troisième homme aux cheveux bleus.

Evergreen sourit en entraînant Elfman.

\- Les garçons !

\- Ever ! s'écrient les trois hommes en accueillant la jeune femme dans leurs bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait subir tout cela…

\- C'est rien Ever…

\- Snirf, presque rien…

\- Tu me baves dessus, crétin.

Elfman regarde cette scène en souriant. Une petite main tire sur son pantalon. Il penche la tête et se retrouve face à la fillette aux cheveux bleus qui lui envoie un immense sourire rempli de gratitude.

\- Merci, monsieur Elfman. Tu as tenu ta promesse.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, Reby. Merci à toi, tu as été très courageuse !

Il lui lance un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Evergreen.

\- Merci beaucoup, Elfman ! déclare l'ancienne théière en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Reby.

\- De rien, Fried.

\- T'es vraiment un sacré gaillard, Elfman. Punaise, comment tu m'as fait chialer, c'est pas permis !

\- Désolé Bixrow ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

\- Ouais. Ben va pas croire que je te pardonne pour… pour tout ça, hein !

\- Excuse-moi, Luxus. Je ne fuirai plus.

L'intéressé hausse les épaules en détournant la tête. Fried lui pince affectueusement la joue en le traitant de petit enfant. Reby éclate de rire alors que Bixrow invite ses amis à retrouver les autres. Evergreen s'accroche au bras d'Elfman et ainsi, ils descendent au rez-de-chaussée où ils sont accueillis par les cris de joie de tous les habitants du château. Elfman reconnait Grey, l'armoire, qui insulte allègrement Natsu, le marchepied, qui vient de lui pisser sur le bas du pantalon. Erza, la balayette, se met à hurler copieusement sur le jeune homme et le chien. Voyant Reby, deux garçons viennent à sa rencontre en courant mais, ils se prennent les pieds dans une jambe qui trainait là. Cette jambe appartient à un homme musclé qui regarde la fillette avec un sourire carnassier et un air envieux. Fried soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et il s'interpose à nouveau entre la jeune fille et l'ancien couteau de cuisine. Luxus repère aussitôt Mirajane et accourt près d'elle pour lui demander si elle n'a pas été blessée durant la bataille. La jeune femme est un peu impressionnée par ce beau jeune homme, elle se contente de répondre à ses questions en rougissant involontairement. Bixrow s'inquiète de la santé de chacun de ses compagnons.

\- Tout va bien Juvia, ma petite baignoire ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Et toi Happy, pourquoi tu fais cette tête toute triste ?! Que dis-tu Carla ? Il pleure parce qu'il ne pourra plus couper de poisson ? Ooooh, Happy. Mais tu as toute la vie pour en manger du poisson ! Oui, Lily, oui. Tu auras autant de kiwi que tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas. Ah mais Gajeel, arrête de bouder enfin ! Fried finira bien par la lâcher un peu, la p'tite Reby. Oh regardez moi ces adorables petites tasses redevenues humaines ! Oula mais elles sont un peu sales, non ? Juvia, il faudra emmener Lucy, Kinana, Laki et Bisca à la douche, adorables petites filles ! Oooh coucou Natsu ! Ah non, pas de pissouilles ici, vilain Natsu ! Erza a suffisamment de travail avec tous ces débris, n'en rajoute pas. Ouuuh ! Et bien, ça fait plaisir de se sentir à nouveau chez soi !

Evergreen regarde tout ce beau bazar avec un sourire étrangement doux. Elle déclare ensuite qu'un immense bal sera organisé en l'honneur de cette brillante victoire. Elle convie Mirajane en s'excusant d'avoir été si rude avec elle. La jeune femme est trop heureuse de voir son frère au bras de cette jolie demoiselle pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elfman, quant à lui, regarde le jardin en souriant.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demande Evergreen.

\- La fée.

\- Oui ? Et bien quoi ?

\- On la mettra là ! Juste en face du portail d'entrée. Et tout autour du jardin, faisant comme une farandole, tous les objets qui étaient prisonniers ici. L'horloge, le chandelier, la théière, la tasse et toute la batterie de cuisine, la baignoire, l'armoire, le marchepied, la balayette… Je suis sûr que ce sera magnifique !

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, soupire Evergreen en se lovant contre Elfman.

...

Et ce fût en effet le plus magnifique jardin qu'on ait jamais vu…

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà. C'est fini. Mais ne pleurez pas ! Du 1er au 7 juin il y aura la EverElf (ou la ElfEver, au choix) week avec 7 jours destinés à ce couple. Bien entendu, j'y participe, comme l'an passé. Donc, je vous attends nombreux cette semaine là ! (et comme vous me connaissez bien, il y aura plein de Bix et de Fried et de Lux et même, si vous êtes sages, du Miralux et du Bixanna... Enfin, tout dépendra de mon inspiration) Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par cet évènement, allez jeter un oeil sur Tumblr #elfeverweek2016 ou #everelfweek2016. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit :D

Au passage, nous remercierons Natsu pour les escaliers piégés, Reby pour sa délicatesse (les beuuuuurk sont tout à fait digne d'une jeune fille de son rang, oué oué) et Papa Clive pour sa superbe intervention. Vous avez le droit de voir du Miralux, c'est autorisé. Et Wendy aurait pu être l'éventail d'Ever, j'ai juste pas développer ça. (et on aurait même pu imaginer un Bacchus en barman qui draguerait Jenny et qui rendrait jalouse Cana mais là, on aurait carrément compliqué l'histoire de base...)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

Merci encore à tous, vous êtes des lecteurs adorables !


End file.
